


(雷影佐/水影佐/爱佐）五影会谈的噩梦

by communal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, F/M, M/M, Public Sex, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communal/pseuds/communal
Relationships: Gaara/Uchiha Sasuke, Terumi Mei/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Yondaime Raikage | Fourth Raikage
Kudos: 31





	(雷影佐/水影佐/爱佐）五影会谈的噩梦

“…第四次忍界大战……开始！”  
在宣战之后，无视底下一众忍者议论纷纷，“宇智波斑”发动神威准备离开。“下次我们战场上见吧。”一话还未完全落地就硬生生终止了，性子较鲁莽的雷影用查克拉裹着剩余的右手向阿飞冲了过去，为了阻挡雷影的手刀他不得不停止时空间忍术。  
其他的几影也后知后觉地反应过来，转而帮助雷影试图压制住“宇智波斑”。带土发动忍术躲避几人的攻击，虽然不至于被伤到，但这些人的纠缠明显拖住了带土使他难以脱身。  
带土明显急着想要脱身，面对剩余四影的阻挠让他有些不耐烦。要迅速解决掉他们，这样想着带土再次发动了神威：“待在里面老实一会吧！”强大的吸力把前面的几个人都传进了神威空间。  
清完场后带土随意地扫了眼横七竖八地躺了不少人的会议室，视线在其中一处停留了一刻：“还有漏网之鱼吗……”但当前的首要目的是锁定团藏的踪迹，他便不再耽搁迅速离开了已经破破烂烂的会谈所。  
途中带土隐隐约约感觉那里不对，他头脑转了两圈认定自己的计划没有纰漏就不再多想继续赶路。

神威空间内。  
香磷正在治疗躺在地上的佐助，她注视着佐助眉头紧锁的睡脸，禁不住开始担忧起佐助的状况来：她的能力只能治疗肉体的伤和补充查克拉，对之前感受到的冰冷的查克拉却毫无头绪。  
很快空间撕裂和重物落地的声音引起了她的警觉，香磷循声望去竟发现雷影几人也进入了这个空间。雷影他们显然也看到了香磷和躺在地上的佐助，几乎没有过多犹豫，几个人便从长方体间跳跃着飞速逼近。  
面对强敌的迫近，香磷下意识用身体挡住佐助，但这显然无济于事。在相继落在香磷佐助所在的长方体表面后，雷影同照美冥我爱罗相互对视了一下便上前围住了他们。  
“这小鬼和那个斑是一伙的吧？”雷影垂手怒目看向香磷身后躺着的佐助。香磷顿时紧张起来：“你们要干什么？”  
“不用担心。”作为风影的我爱罗开口了，“如果你们能坦诚说出从这里出去的方法，我保证我们不会强行动手。”  
香磷咬了咬唇，她怎么知道出去的办法，那个该死的面具男！干脆破罐子破摔喊道：“啊这个我怎么知道，我又不认识刚才的面具男！ ”  
显然雷影并不相信，“你这家伙……”  
“也许小妹妹是真的不知道呢。”没等我爱罗开口水影便抢先做了和稀泥的角色，话是对雷影说的但视线却一直在往佐助身上瞄。这次被斑吸入空间的只有他们这几个影，土影老头落在后面才没中招，现在从异空间出去的突破口显然是当前依旧昏迷不醒的佐助。  
感知敏锐的香磷自然注意到水影对佐助的窥探，本就很紧张的她这下子变得更加焦躁起来：“你们不许打佐助主意！”  
照美冥几乎是轻笑了一下，“你一个人可以抵抗三个影的力量吗。”“哼。”雷影似乎对她们拖沓的对话有所不满，他径直走过去想直接把佐助从地上拎起来。但香磷显然十分警惕他的靠近：“不许靠近佐助。”  
不管转到哪个方向都被香磷严阵以待，这让雷影尤为恼火，一个晓的走狗居然也妄图阻拦自己。在几次试探后再无耐心的雷影直接一个手刀砍向香磷的脖颈，伴随着闷哼香磷无力地歪倒在一边。  
雷影收回手还未直起身便听到身后的水影不满的斥责：“雷影你把人打晕了我们怎么出去？”  
“那小丫头不是已经说了不知道吗。再说了…”雷影阴沉着脸俯视着佐助，“我还没和这个小鬼算清账。”  
像是没听到雷影的话一样，照美冥直接绕过雷影站在佐助身侧，她的目光从佐助秀美的脸庞滑过流入因疗伤而大开的衣襟底下。之前香磷已经把佐助身上伤势治疗的七七八八，露出的雪白肌肤上已经看不到疤痕。  
水影用舌尖舔了舔上唇，她在肉体层面上对这个宇智波产生了兴趣。于是她屈膝用手抚上宇智波光洁的腹部，良好的触感使她忍不住上移进被半掩的白衫下去按压富有弹性的胸部。诚然宇智波佐助是男性且勤于修炼，但他的胸部却是白白软软的让人摸上去便不忍放手。  
看到照美冥在佐助身上到处乱摸的情景，雷影和风影沉默了一瞬，不等暴躁的雷影反应过来风影抢先开口道：“水影大人，现在这种场景做这种事是不是有点不合时宜。”  
“这么喜欢这个宇智波小鬼，难不成你还想把他弄到雾隐村？”雷影冷哼着攥紧了拳头，散发出来的查克拉也蠢蠢欲动着想要摧毁什么。  
照美冥改用指尖抠挖佐助被刺激的挺立起来的乳头，来自敏感部位的刺激让佐助即使闭着眼也张嘴惊喘了一会，从喉咙里发出嗯啊的呻吟。  
他真是诱人的漂亮孩子，水影眯眼看着前不久还被自己称赞是“好男人”的少年因为外部的骚扰而开始无意识的挣扎。她很容易就制服了尚在昏迷状态的佐助，按在少年细腰上的手紧接着把系在腰间的麻绳给解了开来，紫色的兜布随之滑落在一边。  
“难得可以和小帅哥亲密接触，我可不想错过这个机会。”  
照美冥两手握住麻绳向外拉扯，似乎是在测试绳子的松紧度。注意到另外两人压抑的气氛，她才又补充道：“当然是开玩笑的，先把这个棘手的宇智波控制住，这样等他醒来的时候套取情报也更方便。”  
佐助的身子由原来的平躺被摆成侧卧，手臂被麻绳绑在背后打了个结。显然水影没打算就此打住，她接着把佐助的外裤连同亵裤一块褪了下来只余下黑色的踩脚袜，用不知何时变出来的水鞭缠绕在腿弯上拉开修长的双腿，少年人垂下的性器及小穴都暴露在了三人的面前。  
看到水影放肆的举动，最该暴躁的雷影反而冷静了不少。他大跨步过去握住宇智波垂下的小腿，拇指摩挲着腿上的黑袜，引得雷影心头燥热起来：“你想怎么做？”  
“雷影大人不是已经猜到了吗。”水影把佐助的上半身拉起来靠在自己怀里。还未完全长开的少年骨架并不算大甚至有些娇小，照美冥揉捏了一把胸肉后开始转向下身进攻。剥下衣物后裸露出的挺翘臀部被一番拍打蹂躏后泛起淡淡的粉红色，中间的肉穴也受到刺激不停收缩着充满了肉欲。  
雷影目不转睛地盯着少年张开的大腿，呼吸也粗重了不少。抬眼看到雷影下身硕大的凸起，使水影略带惊讶地挑了挑眉：这个莽撞的大块头居然这么快就起了反应，看来怀里的少年一会有的受了。  
这样想着，照美冥催动体内的查克拉在手中凝结出小团透明的液体。“这个可不是腐蚀性的液体。”她用两指拉开佐助的小穴，另一只手把液体一点点的涂抹进去，从外望去嫣红的嫩穴像裹上了一层水光。  
我爱罗站在两三米处，他看着这个从中忍考试前就打过照面的半个熟人被自己的同伴夹在中间玩弄。而佐助可能是因为之前消耗过大的缘故，水影对他身体的摆弄只是让他眉头皱的更紧却没有醒过来。  
这样也好。  
突然冒出来的念头让我爱罗打了个寒战，什么意思？自己觉得让佐助在昏迷时被侵犯比清醒着接受侮辱更好吗。他脑内回想起在铁之国和佐助的对话，自己对深陷黑暗的曾经的同路人的惋惜以及对方冷漠的回话。  
我能挽救他吗？我爱罗垂下双眼一时之间不知道该做什么，这时佐助的惊喘声吸引了他的注意力。雷影覆在佐助身上，露出的粗大阴茎正缓慢有力地钉入粉嫩的肉穴里。饶是之前做了扩张佐助还是有不适的反应，被缚的身体小幅度扭动着想要摆脱下身的涨痛，嘴巴也张合着发出难受的呜咽声。  
水影按着佐助的腰让雷影可以进的更深，同时坏心的按压他的腹部来试探肉棒顶到了哪处。整根没入后，雷影单臂卡着佐助的大腿看到佐助侧着头露出痛苦的神情，眼皮颤动着有要醒来的趋势。  
“宇智波小鬼睡的真死啊，老夫鸡巴都捅进去了也不醒。”雷影说着用力挺了挺腰，龟头顶到了湿滑的肉壁深处引起穴肉一阵抽搐，“那就等着被干高潮吧。”  
温暖的穴肉紧紧地包裹着雷影紫红的阴茎，雷影舒爽地叹了口气。阴茎在佐助体内停留了三四秒后开始大幅度抽动起来，肉柱几乎是整根拔出然后全部捅入，肥大的囊袋不断拍打着臀瓣弄的雪白臀肉一片通红。随着肉棒一下下进出，原本透明的液体混着穴水被搅的一塌糊涂，下身的交合处也是淫水不停。雷影嘴上感叹着宇智波佐助屁股居然这么骚，身下则一刻不停地操干着佐助。  
在猛烈地抽插下佐助嘴角挂着无意识流出的涎液，被麻绳和鞭子捆住的身体颤抖着承受着如浪潮般一波波涌来的快感，穴嘴也被操服帖了紧紧贴着阴茎筋络吮吸着。  
在龟头又一次狠狠碾过敏感点后，伴随着前端的高潮宇智波佐助呜咽着醒了过来，他才张开眼就看到自己被插硬的性器一抖一抖地射出积蓄已久的精液。还未完全清醒过来的佐助被射精的快感打了个措手不及，只是睁大眼迷茫地看着雷影深色的躯体在自己身上律动，因为生理性泪水的缘故黑眼湿漉漉的显得很是委屈。  
雷影看到宇智波在自己的身下被肏出如此情态，埋在穴内的阴茎又涨大了几分。他把佐助的大腿往上提了提，阴茎在后穴里换个角度继续捣干着：“被我操的爽吗？宇智波佐助。”  
话音未落雷影便闷哼一声差点被突然绞紧的穴肉夹射出来。佐助像是才认出正提着自己的腿操自己的人是谁一样彻底清醒了过来，他想要挣开却发现手脚被缚，紧绷起来的身体只会把含在穴里的肉棒吃的更紧让自己更受煎熬。  
就在他尝试活动双手时，背后靠着他的另一个人说话了：“别再挣扎了，我还是不忍心看好男人受额外的皮肉之苦的。”照美冥用手臂环着佐助的腰头则凑到佐助左肩上吸咬着细腻的皮肉。  
被女性在背后以这样的姿势亲近显然让佐助极为不适，“放开我！”他咬牙扭过脖子来回避水影喷在自己颈窝间的热气，整个人像炸了毛的黑猫。  
雷影没有理会佐助的叫声，最后冲刺几下便把阴茎抵在最深处射了进去。大量的精液浇在敏感的内壁上，小穴剧烈收缩着把射出的精液连同还没软下来的肉棒一起咬紧。  
后穴被内射的快感激的佐助身子骨都要蜷曲起来，抵抗也越来越微弱。雷影放开他的腿把肉棒拔了出来，然后像是发现了什么新奇事物咧嘴笑起来：“被我的鸡巴干就这么舒服吗？”  
他用手握住佐助的下巴抬起他的头让另外两个影都能看到宇智波佐助的脸，风影张了张嘴什么也没说，“呀……”水影的声音似乎带着些许惊讶，“写轮眼都变出来了。”  
因为查克拉被水影事先封住，这次的万花筒只维持了五六秒。  
但那熟悉的猩红图案依旧煽动起了雷影的暴虐欲。毕竟是前不久刚对战过的对手，而雷影断掉的左臂正是拜这双眼所赐，在这样的淫靡场合下激出宇智波佐助的写轮眼不仅满足了他的征服欲甚至隐隐有雪耻的快感。  
雷影解开水影的鞭子把佐助摁成跪趴的姿势，因为姿势改变的缘故导致穴里的精液流出来不少，而浑圆的屁股上挂着精液衬得密穴很是诱人。被人摆弄成十分羞耻的姿势让佐助几乎想就地躲藏起来，但宇智波的骄傲使他不会就此服软：“我要杀了你…”  
雷影没什么心思听佐助张牙舞爪的宣言，他盯着因为姿势而高高抬起的翘臀，只想把刚发泄不久的阴茎再度捅进骚穴里。  
那边照美冥捡起被雷影随手扔在地上的水鞭，一回头看见我爱罗还在那直愣愣地站着。她有些好笑地走过去：“风影大人在纠结什么，是对五大国通缉的叛忍还心存怜悯吗？”  
不是这样。我爱罗想要摇头，他的视角正好可以看到佐助的正脸，佐助显然也看到了我爱罗，沾染上情欲的脸勾出一个嘲弄的笑来。尽管眼角还带着媚意，但我爱罗却觉得宇智波佐助的黑眸是不屑而冰冷的。  
风影不知道自己是何时走过去的，等他反应过来的时候佐助正背对着他在底下喘息，他在佐助跪趴的时候从后面进入了佐助，野兽交合般的姿势让性器进的更深，几番抽插下来雷影之前射进去的精液有不少都被他挤了出来，精液混着淫水顺着交合处流下去弄得佐助大腿一片狼藉，风影的衣物上也沾了少许。  
雷影正坐在佐助前面用拇指卡着佐助的嘴，把阴茎放在狭小的口腔里抽插着。他把后穴让给了我爱罗享受，就把主意打在了佐助紧抿的小嘴上，他没进入太深只用龟头在上颚磨蹭抽插，感觉差不多后抽出来射了佐助满脸。看到我爱罗把自己的精液从佐助肚子里挤出来雷影还调笑了几句让他多射点补充回去。  
而照美冥虽然是女性也没让佐助多好过，在佐助被操射了两次后她便拿着鞭子把佐助的性器捆了起来限制他射精，原本正常的胸部也被她掐弄得发胀发痒，肿胀起来。  
又一次被内射后佐助整个人都瘫软在地，失神的望着某个方向。随后又被某个影拉入怀里玩弄起来……

解决完团藏的两个部下后，宇智波带土想，是时候叫佐助出来了。佐助之前被他吸进了神威空间……那几个麻烦的影也被他吸了进去，带土身子一僵。

好了，他现在想起来之前忘了什么重要的事了。


End file.
